The One That You Love
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: A story set when Lucius and Severus are both students at Hogwarts. They're on vacation and are secret lovers. Just a story about a day they spend together. *Rated M just to be safe.*


Hey everybody. :) Here's a new story for you! This is obviously a story about Lucius and Severus. :) And they're lovers! :D This makes me super happy. Anyway, so read and review! I'm not sure if I'm going to leave this as a one-shot or not. If you guys like it, maybe I will. :) Okay, enough of my prattle. I hope you enjoy it! - Harley Quinn.

* * *

The young man ran through the halls of the small vacation home looking for his mentor, his best friend, his lover; his greasy black hair flying in his face every time he turned a corner. He checked in the room they shared, checking the bathroom that jutted off the side of the room. "Lucius, where are you?" he whispered into the dark of the continued hall from their room.

"Severus, what's wrong?" He heard his true love ask from the closet, coming out in just a towel. "Is everything okay?" Lucius walked over to Severus and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. "What happened, my darling?"

"I had the worst nightmare. I thought you'd left me." Severus answered, looking at his bare feet on the green carpet of their room. "That Narcissa girl had come, and she took you away. I just couldn't take it if you'd left me; I had to make sure you were still here." Severus walked over to the bed and slumped down into its enormous sheets. "I was so frightened."

"Severus, never doubt for a second that I love you more than my own life." Lucius said, coming to the bed and sitting beside Sev as he slowly got over his nightmare. "You are everything to me. If we have to run away to be together, we will. I will take care of you."

"I love you too, Lucius; more and more with each passing moment." Severus answered, crawling underneath the covers. "Come to bed, darling. I'm terribly sleepy."

"I'll come to bed in a minute; I just have to finish cleaning up. After all, you did make quite a mess this morning. I'm sure that couch will never forgive us." Lucius said, kissing Severus' lips and walking into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower, washing all remnants of Sev off his lean, sleek body. He washed his blonde hair and dried it quickly so that he wouldn't wake up with huge hair. Lucius didn't bother to put his towel back on; he'd just take it off in the bed anyway.

He walked out of the bathroom and got into bed next to his love, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Sev responded to the warmth of Lucius' touch and cuddled into his lover, falling into the deep sleep that always fell over him when he was next to Lucius, even though he was the first one up every morning.

* * *

Dawn soon woke Severus from his sleep, and he showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Lucius always gave the house-elves the month off when he and Severus were here. Not because he was ashamed of loving Severus, no that was never the case. It was simply because Severus cooked better than any house-elf Lucius had ever known.

Severus began to cook Lucius' favorite and let the smell of the sausage wake Lucius, as it always did. "Good morning, my sweet." Lucius said, coming into the kitchen naked, like usual; his enormous erection not giving him the least bit of trouble. Seeing Lucius like this and hearing his sweet voice always gave Sev an erection to match Lucius'.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" Severus asked, setting the plates on the table as he kissed Lucius. "Dig in."

"Of course I slept well; you were entangled in my arms. That is my favorite way to sleep." Lucius answered, shoveling his breakfast in his mouth while Severus ate his slowly. "And you whispered my name again. I absolutely adore when you whisper my name." Lucius finished his breakfast and waited for Severus to finish his. "Sev, do you always have to eat so slow?" He teased, gently pressing himself against Severus' leg under the table.

"Oh, god Lucius." Severus said, setting his fork down. "You have no idea what that does to me." But he knew that Lucius did in fact know.

"Oh, I'm sure I do." Lucius chuckled, "Let's go into the living room again. I'm sure there's a spot or two on the couch that we missed last night." He picked the dishes up and put them in the sink. He put a spell on them that would do the dishes and he grabbed Severus and carried him into the living room of the small cottage.

He set Sev down on the couch and got on top of him, Lucius' naked, throbbing member rubbing against Severus' clothed one. "Oh, Lucius." Severus moaned, running his fingers through Lucius' gorgeous blonde hair as it fell into Sev's face. "Wait, I just washed these yesterday, let me take them off."

"Alright." Lucius said with a pouting face, but let Severus get off the couch. Slowly, Severus started to undress, teasing Lucius by kissing him and letting him run his hands down Sev's body. "Sev, come on. I need you!" Lucius begged from the couch. "Stop teasing me, you know it only makes me mad."

"I know, you we have better sex when you're angry." Severus said, laughing at the look on Lucius' face. "Come on Lucy, you know I'm only playing around." Severus said coming over to the edge of the couch and kissing Lucius' forehead. Lucius was ready, though and grabbed Severus and threw him on the couch.

"Are you ready for me?" Lucius asked his young love as he felt around his body. He kissed his neck as he brought a finger to his lover's tight opening. "Open up." Lucius said, biting Severus' neck so that Severus jumped. He gently wet his finger and slid it into Severus, slowly starting a rhythm that matched Severus' small moans escaping from his mouth.

"God, Lucius. What would I do without you?" Severus asked, a few more moans passing his lips. "You are the most amazing, most beautiful, most successful student at Hogwarts. And you could have anyone."

"But I chose you." Lucius answered, as he slicked up his member to slide it into his one true love. "And I will always choose you, over any other boy that passes under my gaze." He gently slid himself inside Severus and let him adjust to the size of his member. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"I love you too, Lucius Malfoy." Severus whispered as Lucius began to slowly go faster, making Severus moan slightly louder. The pair continued to make love well into the afternoon. It was around 5 in the evening when they both finished, each covered in his lover's cum.

"Severus, I will never leave you." Lucius said, cuddled with Severus in his arms. "You are my love, my life, and my reason. Can you promise me that you feel the same? Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Severus sat up straight, eyes wide in surprise. "Lucius, do you mean that? That we can run away together and spend the rest of our lives together? Because if that's what you're asking, then my answer is yes."

Lucius kissed Severus' lips and then left him lying on the couch. He walked into the bedroom and picked up a box off his bedside table. "Sev, here. I picked this out for you." He said, bringing the box out to the living room.

"Lucius, when did you get this? We've been here for 3 weeks now, and you've never left my side."

"I _might have_ picked it out before our vacation." Lucius said, taking one of the rings out of the box and slid it onto Severus finger. He handed the box to Severus and Severus did the same thing. Lucius looked at the ring on his finger and then at the one on Severus' finger.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me you were going to pick out rings? I could have gone with you and helped pay for them!" Severus said in an angry tone even though there was a smile on his face. "Just because you have a small fortune, doesn't mean you have to buy everything for us."

"You mean like this house?" Lucius said, smiling. "To have for **our** house, always?" he asked, getting Severus' clothes and handing them to him.

"What? You mean, this is ours?" Severus asked putting just his boxers back on. "Forever? Where no one can ever find us?"

"Yes, my love. Ours forever."

The pair of newly engaged lovers sat in the living room and talked for hours; talked about their future, the possibility of children, and most importantly the wedding. Severus knew that they couldn't have a big fancy wedding, because Lucius' father would never approve of his son marrying another man. But that didn't matter to Snape. The only thing that mattered was that he was going to be with Lucius for the rest of his life.


End file.
